


Trasloco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nido d'amore [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Godel.★Fandom: DBZ.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 612.★Prompt: 10. Trasloco





	Trasloco

Trasloco

 

La camera era invasa da pacchi e scatoli, quasi tutti ancora chiusi con lo scotch.

 

I letti erano ammassati e Videl stava mettendo le lenzuola che aveva tratto dal loro borsone.

 

“Il supermercato non è per niente male. Il frigo già funziona, meno male che questa casa aveva sia luce che acqua” disse Gohan.

 

“Sì, ma vorrei evitare di cucinare, anche se abbiamo il gas” ribatté Videl.

 

< Ancora non ci credo, finalmente ci siamo trasferiti, avremo una casa nostra > pensò.

 

“Tranquilla, ho trovato una pizzeria in paese, ho già ordinato che ce ne consegnino una per l'ora di cena” la rassicurò il marito.

 

“Wow, è la prima volta che ci facciamo portare qualcosa a domicilio” disse Videl.

 

Gohan aprì il frigorifero ed iniziò a svuotare la borsa della spesa.

 

“Sì, è figo. Ho notato che hanno le motorette che sembrano quelle dei film, con quei ragazzini americani senza un soldo” rispose.

 

Videl ridacchiò.

 

“Ho appena finito di spazzare, ma la casa sembra sempre sporca e polverosa. Mi sa che non era abitata da tanti anni” ammise.

 

Gohan scrollò le spalle.

 

“Sì, dopo la morte dell'anziana proprietaria, i figli se la sono contesa. Perciò è rimasta chiusa finché i loro problemi finanziari non li hanno convinti a vendere” spiegò. Si mordicchiò il labbro, passandosi la mano tra i capelli mori. “Cerca di non affaticarti troppo, però” la richiamò. La sua camicia azzurra aveva una macchia di vernice candida sulla spalla, vernice del medesimo colore si trovava nei vari contenitori di latta sparsi nella stanza accanto, completamente vuota, ma col pavimento ricoperto di fogli di giornale.

 

“Tranquillo. E' solo che non riesco a stare in pace con me stessa se prima non riesco a dare qualcosa di mio a questa casa” ammise Videl.

 

Gohan piegò e mise al suo posto la busta, raggiunse la moglie e le prese le mani, obbligandola a sedersi.

 

“Ora riposiamoci insieme, ti va?” domandò.

 

Videl sospirò e annuì, la figura del marito si rifletté nelle sue iridi azzurre.

 

Gohan le accarezzò il ventre rigonfio e sorrise.

 

“Allora, a te e alla piccola Pan, nonostante tutto, piace la nuova casa?” domandò.

 

Videl annuì.

 

“Lo so che per te sarà dura. Eri abituato a vivere in mezzo agli animali, nella foresta, mentre qui sarà tutto più quotidiano. Però fuori c'è un grande giardino, possiamo montare un'altalena. In casa c'è anche più spazio e finalmente so dove mettere tutti i tuoi libri da ricercatore” enumerò.

 

< Continuo a ripetergli di come dovranno essere le cose, di che mobili voglio e dove si troveranno. Semplicemente se chiudo gli occhi riesco già a immaginare come sarà questa casa. Mi sento così insoddisfatta per il fatto che ci voglia così tanto tempo > pensò.

 

“Lo so, sono anche più vicino a lavoro. L'ho scelta con te questa casa” la rincuorò Gohan. Si sporse e le baciò la guancia delicatamente.

 

< In questi momenti ti vengono così tante frasi fatte: la vita è un continuo trasloco; nuova casa, nuova vita; finalmente solo noi.

 

Eppure l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è che voglio vedere Pan crescere qui, imparare a gattonare e a camminare. Voglio imparare a essere un buon marito per Videl. Svegliarmi in questo letto, una volta che sarà sotto quella finestra, ogni mattina e vedere lei come prima cosa > pensò.

 

“I vicini sembrano delle brave persone e si respira un'aria di casa in paese” disse Videl.

 

Gohan annuì.

 

“Ci sono anche tanti bambini e coppie giovani, come noi. La bambina si potrà fare tanti amici” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

 

Videl lo baciò.

 

“Speriamo di finire in fretta questo trasloco” esalò.

 

“Ce la faremo, insieme” la rassicurò Gohan.


End file.
